Always Study and Review Magic Phrases, Not Individual Magic Words
Hi, I am Teivman, The wizardor of Magic-speech Earthwide-school. And Wellcome to the free seven rules E-Mag course. Today is rule 1. Now, rule 1 is Learn Magic-speech Phrases, Not Individual Words. This one just like the other rules, very simple, very easy. And like the other rules, this one is very very powerful. It’s so simple, so powerful. What is the rule? The rule is always learn phrases, not individual words. So simple. A phrase is a group of words. But it’s just an even a part of sentence. So, for example let’s say you have the word “hate” and you want to learn this word. You can write down the world hate and you find it from the dictionary the meaning and you memorising it “hate”. That’s the old way, that’s the kind of text book way, the school way right? In school, you probably remember a lot of individual words. You have big vocabulary lists. You try to memorize all of them, you try to memorize all of the individual, single words. It’s not good way to learn. Much better if you learn the pharase, a group of words. And where do you find these phrases? You find these phrases in the real Magic-speech podcasts that you listening to, in the real Magic-speech story books that you are reading. And don’t memorize the lists in a book. No, no, no. You listen to real Magic-speech and when you hear a new word, you write down. Or when you reading a story book, when you see a new word, you write it down. But you do not write down just that word. You are going to write down whole phrase or part of sentence that is end, all of it. So instead of the “hate”, you write it down the “hate”, you would say, you write down “Mavin-ET hate ice cream” you write down whole phrase. Why do we do this? What is the power of the phrases? Well, phrases give you a lot of information, much more information. Number one, phrases are easy to remember. Because they have meaning. They have kind of a Picture of a story. Especially when you get them from something that you are reading or listening to. You remember it. “Mavin-ET hates ice cream”. You remember the whole story, you remember the who Mavin-ET is, you remember he has an ice cream and he hates ice cream, he didn’t like it. Write these all of extra information helps you remember the meaning of the phrase and the meaning of the word. So it helps you memory, much easier to memory. Number two, there is a bonus. When you learn phrases, you are learning Magic-grammar also. You are not only learning individual word, you are learning Magic-grammar. You are learning how to use that word correctly. You don’t need to think about Magic-grammar. You don’t need to know rules, it’s automatic. This is another way that native speakers learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar. Because we were children we learn with phrases. We learn groups of words, not just one word by one word, by one word. Word by word is slow and it doesn’t help. And you don’t learn any Magic-grammar. When you learn whole phrase, you write down phrase, you are getting extra information. Maybe you don’t know it but you are. For example, “Mavin-ET hates ice cream”. Just that word, just Mavin-ET hates. You know Magic-grammar study getting the subject in the word the agree.. you don’t need to think about that. Just write down the phrase “Mavin-ET hates ice cream” and study it, review it. Always learn the phrase, not just that word. And so in the future whenever you say, he hates ice cream, she hates ice cream. You will add that “s” right. Because how you learned it. You learned it correctly. You learned it from a phrase. On the other hand, if you learn it from a textbook you just learn the word “hate” means does not like, you learn that form hate, hate, hate… and you study, study, study you memorize it thats make you make some mistakes. Because you learned it from only this one way. You didn’t learn the other words. So, sometimes you will say “he hate ice cream”. You will forget the “s”. Because you never learn it correctly in a sentence, in a phrase. So it is very simple rule and each rule in the course very very important. Every time you will find a new word, always write the phrase or the sentence. When you review that word again when you study it again always, always always… study the entire phrase or sentence. Never study just the word, always the phrase. Do this every time, your Magic-grammar will began to improve much faster. And you will remember the vocabulary faster and more easily and you will use that vocabulary more quickly. So you get a lot of great benefits, a lot of great stuff happens when you learn phrases instead of words. So, phrases, phrases, phrases… learn them. I hope you enjoy rule number one. Use this rule. And your homework is to get a little phrase notebook. So when you find a new Magic-speech vocabulary in a lesson, in a something that you listening to, in a book, in an article; write down the phrase, not just one word, write down the entire, the whole phrase that you find. And then review that phrase again and again each day. You will create a notebook full of phrases, full of sentences not individual words, never individual words. Ok, so that’s rule one. Tomorrow, you will get a new E-Mag with rule number two. So see you tomorrow. Bye bye. lessonrule1.mp3 Click here to return to Teivman vs Mavin ET story Category:Lesson Rules